


Let Every Little Fracture In Me Shatter Out Loud

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, IN SPACE!, Minor Angst, season five spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “We can’t stay here.” The four words from May were blunt, a statement to which Jemma couldn’t object. Not that she wanted to. She knew that May was right, that they couldn’t stay here, not in the room of the base, the base in space that they were holed up in. The base they had been on for nearly a fortnight now.// Based of the Season Five Promo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to uni being super stressful at the minute, and the fact I am working more hours at the weekend, I am on a mini writing hiatus, just until my life regains a sense of calm, BUT I am writing this two parter because I was not having the promo release and me not post anything.

“We can’t stay here.” The four words from May were blunt, a statement to which Jemma couldn’t object. Not that she wanted to. She knew that May was right, that they couldn’t stay here, not in the room of the base, the base in _space_ that they were holed up in. The base they had been on for nearly a fortnight now.

They had been playing a cat and mouse game with their captures, strange figures who they had caught only glimpses of. Tall, menacing figures of blue. Kree.

Despite knowing who had taken them from the diner that afternoon, who had bought them here, they knew nothing more about why they were her, what they were wanted for.

Not really anyway.

Daisy had managed to hack into part of the mainframe, getting bits and pieces of information that had been stored there before she had been kicked out. She had tried to get back in, but so far, she had been unsuccessful. But what she had found in that brief period of time had been terrifying. Lists and data on each and every one of them; information about every person that May had ever killed, the entire T.A.H.I.T.I., all of Jemma’s studies. They hadn’t pieced together what it was that the Kree wanted yet but they knew that it couldn’t be good.

“Jemma.” The one word from May knocked her out of her thoughts and she turned her head towards the older woman who was sitting at the table, staring dead ahead. “You’re going to have to talk about it one day.”

Jemma swallowed hard, almost chocking on the lump as it crept back down her throat. “I don’t…” She turned away from May, no longer able to look at her, and she blinked a number of times, hoping that the tears would stay away. At least until the night came, or what constituted as night here.

“You do. Keeping it to yourself, it’s not healthy.”

Though she couldn’t see it, Jemma knew that May’s gaze was on her, feeling the very thing burn her back. So she busied herself tidying up medical supplies, putting them back in the cupboard, and once she had done that, she turned all the pill bottles around doing anything to keep her hands and her mind occupied. “I’m just…” she tried, licking her lips and fighting the feeling of wanting to be ill in her throat. “I’m just worried about him.”

“I know.”

“He shouldn’t…. he shouldn’t be alone, not after what happened to him. After what he went through…”

“Jemma, look at me.” Slowly, Jemma forced herself to look at May, and when she saw the older woman’s face, something inside of her broke and the first tears began to fall, making tracks on her cheeks and dropping onto the cold metal floor. “Fitz is resourceful, he’s strong and he’s going to survive. And he’s going to fight for you, Jemma. He’s not going to stop fighting for you. Okay?”

Jemma nodded, a slow, brief thing. She knew what May was saying was true, of course she did. Fitz was one of the strongest people she knew, he had suffered so much, been hurt so much and yet he was still here, still fighting. Still so kind hearted and open when he had been hurt and betrayed so many, too many, times now. “I miss him…” she whispered, the rest of her words, the rest of her thought, dying on her tongue.

May opened her mouth, looking as though she were going to say more, looking like she wanted to say more. But before she could, a massive bang echoed from down the corridor, shaking the room they were holed up in.

“We need to leave,” May settled on instead, reaching for the gun resting on the table. “Now.”

***

Another two weeks passed and things didn’t get better, in fact they didn’t get worse. There were more and more patrols around the base, and the Kree had taken to using… _things…_ to try and catch them, to try and control them.

They were crude, elongated beasts, that seemed to run on all fours. Their maws, horrific snapping things, snapped horrifically every time that they got near the backs of the teams’ ankles. They had no idea if the _things_ , nothing more than rabid alien wolves, had been sent to hurt them, to kill them or just keep them in order.

Scare them into submission.

There had been more than a few close encounters, Jemma having had the back of her legs scratched at one point until Coulson had put a bullet into the head of it when it had gotten too close. And she had been lucky, there had been someone once, a part of the wider group that was also on the base had fallen down, and the pack had descended on him. Tess, a woman they had been with, had shot him, telling them it was a mercy. There had been a haunted look in her eyes when she had said it, as if she had seen, and heard things, that she didn’t want to experience any more.

And now, they were running once again, a single beast chasing them, larger than the others. The alpha probably. And they were running out of places to run, with only a left turn ahead, something that turned out to be a dead end.

A cold metal wall ahead of them, certain death behind them.

There was nowhere else for them to go.

Nowhere else for them to run.

But for some reason, an idea formed in Jemma’s mind.

A stupid ridiculous idea that was so very dangerous but she had to do it. She had to take that risk, to help her save them. She had to keep fighting for herself, for her team, for Fitz.

Because she wasn’t losing him. Because this here, it wasn’t their ending.

She wasn’t going to let the cosmos separate them once again.

She stepped away from the wall, holding out one hand in front of her, inviting and took small steps towards the beast, its fangs bared. She ignored the team’s cries, the other five begging her not to do it. But she ignored them, knowing she had to do it.

That this could be the only way for them to potentially get out of this mess without someone being injured, without someone dying.

It was a huge risk, a momentous one.

But one she had to take.

She spoke softly to the thing, trying to ignore the fear coursing through her veins, trying not to notice that every one of her nerves were on fire. Her voice was gentle and kind, very probably the first time someone had ever been kind to the thing in its entire life. She had noticed the cut on the thing, the way that it couldn’t run properly.  Tiny things that the team hadn’t noticed, but she had picked up on. How, deep down, all these creatures were just terrified animals, used as nothing more than weapons.

It stared at her in confusion as she continued to approach, still speaking soothing words, and the team gently silenced as she got close and close, everyone holding their breath as Jemma continued to approach, everyone dreading that the worst was about to happen.

But it never, in fact, the creature allowed Jemma to approach it, and it sniffed her head, taking in her scent before nuzzling its snout against her hand, as if it were nothing more than a puppy meeting someone new for the first time.

“Hey,” Jemma continued to coo, moving her hand up and scratching it on the head. “Who’s a good boy?”

And it was in that moment, that the hope that had been dwindling over the past few days came rushing back, filling her with a renewed energy.

 They were going to do this.

They were going to survive this.

This here, this wasn’t the end of their story.

Not yet anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

In the weeks that had passed since the team had almost nearly been killed by the alien creatures that had cornered them, they had somehow managed to take over the base and call it their own. The Kree had seemed terrified that Jemma had managed to tame the beasts that had taken them months to tame in only a number of moments.

They had backed off, letting Coulson and the team do what they want. And the first place they headed to was the lab, Jemma and Daisy accessing the system to see where they were. Not that it provided much information. It just gave them all that they knew already; that they had been taken here through another Monolith, another portal. That they were trapped here until they could find out how to get into the room, and how to activate it.

And as the weeks passed, Jemma became more and more irritated, more and more heartbroken. She hadn’t heard from Fitz, hadn’t even been able to contact him. And she was getting worried, wondering where he was, wondering who he was with, wondering if he were okay. It was lonely, despite having the people there she loved, despite having people she considered family with her, she was so alone. The one person she wanted with her, the only person in the entire universe she wanted to be with, he wasn’t there and she had no idea where she was.

The team were trying to help, they really were but in the end, nothing they were doing was helping her, nothing they could do would help. Unless they could get her back to Fitz. Unless they could help her achieve their mission of getting back to Earth. They were trying, they really were but progress was slow. It wasn’t helping that the others on the base, the others who were trapped with them were now avoiding Jemma, not wanting to be near her ever since she had all but adopted the alien hybrid creatures. At first, they had though them to be something not too dissimilar to wolves and dogs on Earth but upon closer inspection it seemed that they had insect like qualities, as if they were a hybrid of both. And they had all fallen in love with Jemma, following the one who seemed to be the leader, the one that Jemma had first approached.

At first, Jemma had called then a good boy, but upon further inspection they turned out not to be male, or female, having an unknown sex. Not that that mattered, they just seemed more than happy that Jemma had adopted them, taken them under her wing. After the confrontation in the corridor, the two of them had headed back to Jemma’s bunk, and she had tried to work out the name, a somewhat difficult issue, so she had decided to wash her new-found pet, and upon exclaiming at just how beautiful they were now were, at just how squeaky clean they were, the alien had finally reacted, enthusiastically wagging their tail at the two words, and the name, in the end, it had stuck, the alien taking on the name of Squeaky Clean.

They slept on the floor in Jemma’s bunk, keeping her safe during the night, and so when Daisy came banging at the door one morning, they didn’t react well, howling at the noise, instantly waking Jemma up.

“Hey,” she cooed, realising before Squeaky that it was Daisy banging at the door. “Hey.” She climbed out of the bed, reaching for the jacket that hung on the chair in her bunk and slid it on. “It’s Daisy. We like Daisy, don’t we?”

Upon hearing the name, Squeaky turned from guard dog to puppy dog, jumping up on the Inhuman once the door was open, nearly crushing Daisy.

“Hey,” the Inhuman laughed, scratching at their face and smiling before focusing her attention once again on Jemma. “You need to get to the lab.”

Jemma frowned, wondering what her friend was saying. “Daisy…”

“Just get to the lab,” Daisy told her and Jemma instantly sprinted off down the corridor, not even wearing shoes. The metal was cold under her feet, and she barely paid any attention to Squeaky bounding along behind her.

She reached the lab in moments, pushing the door open and when she did, she saw a figure standing there.

“Fitz?” she breathed, and he turned around, facing her.

“Jemma…” The one word escaped him, and he stared at her, taking everything about her in.

“Fitz… are you… are you okay?”

“You’re alive,” he whispered, taking in everything about her. “You’re alive.”

Jemma frowned at him, wondering what he was saying. “What do you mean?”

“My dad… he told me you were dead. He told me they had killed you.”

“No,” she breathed, taking a step closer to him. “No, I’m alive. I’m alive and I’m okay Fitz. I promise you that.”

He nodded, reaching up and scratching at his ear. “Good. That’s… that’s good.” He sighed. “And I’m sorry. For everything that I did, everything that happened…”

“You don’t need to apologise Fitz,” she reassured him, attempted to tell him as she took another step forward, taking care not to upset or hurt him. “You did nothing wrong Fitz.”

“I…”

“No, the Framework, it wasn’t you. It was Radcliffe, it was AIDA, it was the Darkhold. You had no choice in the matter. You were manipulated, you were brainwashed…”

“I tried to kill you, I wanted… I wanted to kill you in there.”

“Do you want to kill me now?”

He shook his head frantically. “No never.”

“Then that man in the Framework, that Doctor, that wasn’t you Fitz.”

“But how?” he begged. “How can you want me? How can you love me after all that I’ve done? After all the hurt”

She stared at him, taking in his blue eyes oh so full of pain. “Did you forgive Daisy?” she began to ask, the idea forming in her mind. “Did you forgive her after she was freed from Hive’s sway?”

“That was different,” he muttered, dropping his gaze, unable to look at her anymore. “I just…”

“You were made into a weapon. Like Daisy, like Squeaky.”

At the mention of the last name, Fitz frowned, confused. “Squeaky?”

“Oh,” Jemma realised, gesturing behind her to where the creature in question lay, curled up and chewing on an old slipper. “Squeaky Clean. It was… one of the aliens that were here. The Kree used them to hunt us down, but they had been hurt, they had been _abused_. Made into a weapon… nothing they did was because of… Fitz, I don’t blame you for what happened.”

“And you tamed?” Fitz asked, looking at Squeaky, who was more than content lying there, chewing on the slipper.

“Maybe,” Jemma replied, feeling a blush burning across her face.

He gave a soft laugh. “Of course,” he replied. Because of course she did. Because if there was anyone in the world, in the Universe who could tame a killer alien insect-dog hybrid, it was Jemma Anne Simmons. “I just…” he trailed of shaking his head. “I missed you and I still…. I still love….”

“Our future… it’s not dead. It was never dead Fitz. I still want all of that, a life together, just the two of us. I want that. I want marriage. I want a family. I want you.”  

“You do?”

She nodded, and he stepped forward, as though he were about to do something then he stopped. “Can I… can I kiss you.”

She nodded, the edges of her lips curving up into a soft smile. “Of course you can Fitz. You don’t… you don’t need to ask my permission.”

He smiled at this, his lips flicking up. “I just… I didn’t…”

“Kiss me,” Jemma interrupted him, and he obeyed, crossing the room, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her in close and allowing his lips to dance over hers. His over hand supported the small of her back and Jemma’s arms went up, hanging around his neck as they continued to kiss, one that was deep and tender and full of love.

They had spent so long apart that they didn’t want to pull apart, they didn’t want to lose each other, not again, but eventually they had to pull apart, to come up to breathe, but that didn’t mean they had to lose each other. They allowed their foreheads to come to rest together, their breath mingling together, and Fitz lifted one hand, trailing the back of his fingers down her face, caressing it.

“We’re going to be okay, aren’t we, yeah?”

“Yeah. Yeah we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and commented on this fic, whatever this was! It was just something fun to write and I hope that you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it.
> 
> A massive thank you to stjarna for providing me with the name and to Monkeybum1723 to for providing me with endless laughs over this AU!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation I had with Monkeybum1723 this morning about those alien things looking like space dogs. If anyone has a name, feel free to let me know! The final part shall be up the 20th.


End file.
